


Not All Bad

by just_another_gay



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Or does he, a whole lotta fluff man, ctaig doesn’t like people touching him, idk just a cute one shot, not in a sexual way - Freeform, theyre in 4th grade during this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_gay/pseuds/just_another_gay
Summary: craig hates people touching him. unless that person is Tweek Tweak





	Not All Bad

Craig hates people touching him. He hated people hugging him and leaning on him and doing the thing where they put their leg over his leg while sitting? Yeah he hated that. 

When Tweek and him first started fake dating they established what was okay to do and what wasn’t. Tweek said he was okay with pretty much everything except sex, (“I DON’T EVEN KNOW HOW TWO GUYS CAN HAVE SEX! THERES NO WAY A PENIS CAN FIT IN SOMEONES ASS AND THE WHOLE THING JUST SOUNDS STRESSFUL!”).

Craig told him he wasn’t a fan of touching but handholding was fine and since they needed to sell that they were in love or whatever, Tweek could hug him.

Tweek followed Craig’s guide lines to a T (knowing how anxious Tweek was about messing anything up Craig wouldn’t be surprised if he printed out the rules) that is, until the class took a feild trip.

It has been a long day of looking at planets and learning about the solar system at a fancy museum in the next town over, and the sun was setting before they made it back to South Park. 

Craig and Tweek were on the bus, same seat with their hands together. Tweek was obviously tired which made Craig happy, he had challenged Tweek to try and go two weeks without coffee, knowing it’d help him, Tweeks head was bobbing and his eyes were dropping and although he probably wasn’t even aware of what he was doing he did it.

He leaned his head on Craig Tuckers shoulder.

Craig took in a sharp breath, he was expecting what usually happens when people do this: him to start feeling trapped and like he can’t move. But he didn’t. 

He looked over at the dozing boy and smiled. Tweek looked so peaceful, not jittery or darting  his eyes across the room. Just peaceful. Craig felt...good. He felt kind of warm. It was a mix of pride for making Tweek feel comfortable enough to fall asleep on him and affection. A lot of affection.

Craig needed to shift a little to get in a more comfortable way to sit, and when Craig moved it snapped Tweek out of his relaxed, dozing position. He shot up and blinked a few times till he was aware of where he was and what he was doing.

 Immediately he started spluttering out apologizes and Craig shot them all down. “I-I’m sorry dude! I know you don’t like people leaning on you but I did it an-“ Craig grabbed Tweeks face and made him look at him to shut him up. 

Craig didn’t look mad. Not at all. He snakes his arm around the back of Tweek so that his arm was around the other boy. He scooted closer, until their legs were touching. “Go to sleep babe, you’re the exception. Actually it uh..” Craig looked down and felt a little hot, “It felt kinda nice, having someone to relie on you, trust you. I don’t mind if you touch me honey.” 

They met each other’s eyes and Craig smiled.Tweek was starting to think that Craig’s smile was the most gorgeous thing on the whole earth. Tweek smiled too and, since he now felt giddy and happy as well as tired he allowed his head to droop, once again using Craig as a pillow. 

Craigs arm got a little tighter and Tweek could swear he felt the other boy staring st him as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is sorta based off my friend ?? idk but she hates people laying their heads on her shoulder which sucks bc i love it bUT anyway yesterday at rehearsal we were sharing a chair backstage and she leaned on me and it made me happy


End file.
